


anchor me.

by lakshmi



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, au - vernal survives and hazel falls in love, i blame ade for all of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakshmi/pseuds/lakshmi
Summary: vernal could stay like this forever.





	anchor me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColorInPlatinum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorInPlatinum/gifts).



     she doesn’t notice him come in, at first. 

      vernal’s lost in her thoughts, as always. lost in loneliness, boredom, anger - it was any number of things, at this point. he’s the only thing she really has left. but even when he’s in dire need of a break, he pulls her in too. it’s the kindest thing anyone has ever done for her.

      he moves towards her, sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. her nod is his invitation; hazel sits at her side with due haste. he doesn’t hesitate to pull her towards him, placing both his hands on the sides of her face. it’s surprisingly gentle, the way he kisses her; she responds in kind, exhaustion and need at the forefront of her thoughts. 

     hazel pulls away, moving one of his hands to the side of her neck. part of it rests on her collarbone, as is the size of his hand, but vernal feels  _ safe _ . he strokes her jawline with his thumb once, twice; then moves to rest his head in her lap. 

his head is heavy, resting on her thighs, but the gentleness to which her fingers attend to his hair betrays no discomfort. she welcomes the weight. it’s an anchor, keeping her from flying away atop other thoughts; all vernal wants to think about, right  _ this  _ moment, is him, over all else. that hasn’t exactly been an easy feat, lately. 

to her relief, he falls asleep quickly; vernal knows he’s exhausted more often than not. his semblance limits him in ways she can’t - no, doesn’t - imagine. he was never the type to openly admit to weakness, not if she was anyone else. 

hazel murmurs in his sleep, sometimes, though she can never quite catch what exactly what has been said. she can imagine, however, as is the case in this hour.

    vernal imagines he’s haunted by gretchen, salem, ozpin - the list goes on and on. but, she can’t say she hasn’t been visited by her own ghosts either. raven never quite left. he turns his head away from her.

    she leans down, pressing her lips to his temple in what she hopes is a calming manner, and merely stays there for a moment. her thumb brushes his sideburn ever so slightly, forehead brushing his before she sits up again, leaning against the wall behind her. vernal’s gaze never leaves his face.

    her hand once again finds its place within his mess of hair, gently pulling out the knots and tangles. she could stay like this forever.


End file.
